Steady Pace
by Ukiuki123
Summary: Kim has to deal with changes she wasn't ready to handle. There is an OC, but Kim is still the main character in this. Oneshot. A few curse words  or maybe like one.  anyway, hope you enjoy


He was following her. Again.

Kim turned to see, not surprisingly, Ox behind her. Her crazy obsessed stalker was accompanied by his weapon, Harvar. She sighed impatiently and continued her walk to the school

Unfortunately, they lived so close to each other that it was practically an _invitation_ for him to stalk her every morning. When she went out jogging, she could always guarantee his footsteps behind hers, never speeding up or slowing down.

Always the same pace.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday morning, and Kim was late to school. It was quite weird not hearing Ox's steps behind hers, and instead just feeling the warm wind blow against her face as she rode her broomstick up the huge hill that the DWMA sat on. Jackie and her panted as they burst into the room right before the bell rung.<p>

"Have a seat, ladies." Stein said as he went to close the door behind them. They nodded gratefully and sat in their normal seats. First row, two seats away from Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Fire, and Thunder. Above them sat Maka, Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. This made up their entire group of friends and as soon as she sat down, Kim turned to Maka to start explaining her long night of homework and why she overslept. Maka totally sympathized.

Time went on. And with it, life went on without Kim noticing. In fact, no one noticed.

* * *

><p>Ox sighed heavily, something he didn't normally do unless around Kim.<p>

But she was nowhere to be found.

So Black Star and Kilik turned to him in confusion. "What's up, Ox? You dreamin' about Kim again?" Kilik asked playfully.

Ox shook his head. All the guys stopped.

"Then what's up?" Soul asked.

"I think…I think I don't want Kim anymore."

Kilik stepped backwards. "Who are you and _what the fuck have you done with Ox?_"  
>Harvar stepped in front of Ox in a protective manner. "Please. Don't judge him. This was a hard realization for Ox as well. But I think it may be true."<br>"So? Who is it then?" Kid asked curiously.

"Oh. Well you wouldn't know-"

"Come on! Spit it out!" Black Star yelled.

Ox looked both ways and then shoved the guys into a storage closet. "Promise to keep it secret?"

The guys nodded. Ox took a breath. "She…doesn't go here. Her name is…Daisy."  
>The room went silent. It stayed silent.<p>

"You mean…._Daisy_? Like _the _Daisy?"

Soul slapped his forehead. "You have terrible taste in women, dude."  
>Kilik's eyes were wide and his glasses almost fell off his face. "But…but <em>she's a witch!"<em>

"Yeah? And Kim is a witch!"

"But Kim is protected by her own magic! She goes against the pull of magic, so she's safe! Daisy, however, _does not_!"

"Well she hasn't killed me yet, so there!"

The room once again fell silent. Kid spoke up.

"You've…you've been meeting her, haven't you?"  
>Ox nodded, looking at the ground.<p>

Black Star hit him upside the head. "You're crazy!"  
>"Yeah, I may be. But that won't stop me."<p>

* * *

><p>Kim was utterly confused. "Jackie?"<p>

"Yes what is it?"

"Don't our afternoon walks seem…quiet?"

Jackie smiled complacently. "Yes. It's marvelous."  
>Kim laughed, hearing her voice crack a bit. "Of course~!"<p>

* * *

><p>It had been 4 weeks. She was going mad. She simply couldn't take the quiet. There was no constant footsteps behind her, to balance her out. She couldn't seem to ever find him during school. It was like he had literally disappeared.<p>

Then one day she _saw. _

He was with a pretty snow white haired girl who had full, white lashes, dark blue eyes like night, and small but plump frost pink lips.

She had the appearance of an angel.

Her laughs were that of beautiful violins erupting in perfect harmonious sound around her. Her cheeks puffed and pinked when she was laughing.

And Kim laughed too. All the way home.

Kim's laughs were that of a wolf's howls: dangerous, quiet, and hysterical.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the line.<p>

He brought her to _school. _She graced the hallways, in her long tan skirt with lace trim and a dark brown belt. She wore a white blouse that matched her hair and a blue butterfly hairpin. She was gorgeous.

And on top of her beauty, she seemed to get along with all of _her _friends. Kilik, Black Star, Ox, Harvar, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tunder, and Fire. All of them were under her spell. They adored her. Suddenly, Kim felt like an outsider. And she didn't like it.

Worst of all, no one seemed to notice that underneath that beauty was something darker and more sinister than what her appearance showed. Kim was onto her, and the girl could tell. She scowled at Kim and led Ox in the other direction whenever they got close.

Afterschool, Kim followed Ox home, telling herself that she was simply going home at the same time as he. Jackie was staying at school because she was thinking of joining the DWMA Life Committee, a committee dedicated to making the student's lives a lot easier and much more fun. So Jackie stayed at school.

Ox was still with the girl from earlier and Kim was getting quite annoyed of how close together they were. Soon, The girl turned and shrieked in surprise. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>Ox turned and when he saw Kim he waved her off. "Don't mind her, Daisy. She just lives near me, that's all."<br>Kim couldn't believe her ears. _"What's going on? She must be a witch who put a spell on him! ...But I guess that's what other people thought of me when they realized that I was a witch…ugh, whatever."_

Kim suddenly straightened and ran a few feet forward, unlocking her front door and slamming Ox out of her life. Forever.


End file.
